


Mischief at St. Mungo's

by CrowleyLovesUSUK



Series: Magic is Might [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyLovesUSUK/pseuds/CrowleyLovesUSUK
Summary: Top! Harry gets wounded during an Auror mission.  He ends up at St. Mungo's where his fiancee, Bottom!Draco is a Healer-in-Training.  Draco has a very special way of taking care of his favourite patient...





	Mischief at St. Mungo's

Harry Potter took a deep breath and winced through the pain.  He glared up at his best friend and Auror partner, Ron Weasley and nodded.  “Fine.  Take me then.”

            Ron looked at him sheepishly and pointed toward the large, bleeding gash on Harry’s forearm.  “You know I’m right.  You need to go to St. Mungo’s.”

            “He’s going to kill me,” Harry said in a low voice.

            “He better not,” Ron responded, helping Harry to his feet.  “I don’t need much of an excuse to try and kick your fiancée’s arse.”

            “Not that you could,” Harry joked.

            “Try me.”  Ron gripped Harry’s good arm, his injured one cradled against his chest and they turned on the spot and apparated together back to the Auror office.  Once there, they hurried through their coworkers who were all silent and pointing at them.  They took the office Floo to St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.  “Auror emergency,” Ron told the Welcome Witch, holding Harry up in his arms.  She looked up, her eyes wide and pointed down the hall.

            “Ron,” Harry gasped in pain.  “Don’t make a fuss.  I want to get out of here before he finds out.”

            “That’s not going to happen,” Ron said grimly pointing in front of them.

            Two Healers were waiting for them wearing white robes.  There was a wheelchair nearby waiting for Harry to sit down.  One looked calm and friendly.  He wore a nametag that said ‘Healer Firthwicke.’  The other was tall and blonde with a pale, pointed face, his arms folded across his chest and a look of pure malice on his features.  “What the hell Potter?” the second Healer snapped.

            Harry looked up into the angry face of his fiancée, “Hello darling.”

            “Get him to a bed—now!”

            “Right away Healer Malfoy, sir,” Healer Firthwicke snapped to attention and pushed the wheelchair closer to Harry who gratefully collapsed into it.

            “Get Healer Greyburke,” Malfoy said angrily.  “You can’t heal to save your life—and you’re a trainee.  I’m not having a trainee working on him.”

            Firthwicke nodded as he pushed Harry down the hall to an empty room with Malfoy and Ron following close behind.  “What happened?” Malfoy barked at Ron.

            “Harry got in the way of a poorly placed ‘Sectumsempra,’” Ron told him in a low voice.

            “And where were you while this was happening?” Malfoy stopped and turned to Harry’s partner.  “Having a cup of tea, Weasel?”

            “I was fighting off two on my own,” Ron’s voice hitched higher in indignation.  “You weren’t there Malfoy—you don’t know what you’re talking about.”

            “Guys,” Harry said, finally situated on his bed, his feet dangling.  “Stop fighting.”

            “I’ll try,” Ron muttered.  “Not my fault your boyfriend is a git.”

            “Fiancée,” Draco hissed.  “I’m his fiancée.  Get it right.”

            “Stop calling me Weasel and I’ll stop referring to you as Harry’s Lapse in Judgement,” Ron snarked.

            “Come on,” Harry moaned.  “Try to be friends, please.  I’m in pain.”

            The door to the room opened and Healer Greyburke entered the room with a flourish.  “Mr. Potter,” she said with a smile.  “I hate to see you again.”

            “Same here,” Harry said with a grimace.

            She walked toward him, pushing Draco out of the way.  “Healer in Training Malfoy, please leave the room.  You too Mr. Weasley.”  Ron and Draco protested, but with a firm look from the senior Healer, the pushed each other out into the hallway to wait.  “You looked like you needed a break,” she said.

            “I didn’t want Draco to find out I’d been seen.  You know how he worries,” Harry said, ducking his head.

            “Terrible plan,” she laughed.  “The only think that spreads faster in this place than disease is gossip.  I’m sure Malfoy knew that you had been injured as soon as you reached the lobby.”  She examined his arm and waved her wand over the wound a few times speaking a low incantation.  The flesh knit back together and the blood stopped flowing.  There was nothing to indicate anything had happened except a small, thin, white line in Harry’s skin.  “That should fade in a few weeks,” she said to him.  “I’d like to keep you tonight for observation to make sure the wound isn’t more extensive.  Sectumsempra is a nasty beast, as well you know.”

            Harry nodded.  “That’s fine,” he said.  “I’m pretty tired.”

            “Well I’ll just send the lurkers away then and let you get some rest,” she smiled at him before leaving the room.  Harry swung his legs up on the bed and rested his head against the pillow.  It was cool and fluffy.  His peace was short-lived.  The door burst back open revealing his angry fiancée who slammed and locked the door behind him.  Draco performed a quick anti-Alohomora charm to the door and turned to Harry, his features furious.

            “What were you thinking?” Draco said, walking over to Harry.

            “Where’s Ron?” Harry asked, ignoring the question.

            “Weasley had paperwork at the office.  He left.  Said he’d come back in the morning.” Draco answered.  “Now come on, how could you do this to me?  You scared me half to death.  I heard that a couple of Aurors were coming through the Floo and that one was you and I thought I was going to pass out.”

            “I’m sorry,” Harry said, and he meant it.  “I wanted to kip in and out and not have you know.  I didn’t want to worry you.”

            “Well that didn’t happen,” Draco crossed his arms and glowered down at his lover.

            “I’m fine though,” Harry said, trying to sound charming.  “You see that, don’t you?  I’m going to be okay.  It doesn’t even hurt anymore,” he raised his arm and showed it to his favourite Healer.  “Honest, I’m great.”

            Draco sank onto the edge of the bed and bent over, burying his face in Harry’s chest. “I was so terrified.  If something happened to you…”

            “You know me, a bit of a daredevil, I am,” Harry joked.

            Lifting his head, Draco looked deep into his fiancée’s eyes.  “Just be careful.  For me?”

            “I will,” Harry promised leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to Draco’s cheek.  “I promise to dodge any and all curses from now on darling.”

            “You better,” Draco said quietly into Harry’s ear.  “Or _I’ll_ curse you so hard you won’t sit for a week.”

            “You know I’d enjoy that,” Harry winked.

            “Saucy lad,” Draco laughed through his worry, kissing Harry once more.  The kiss deepened and Harry reached up with his good arm and pulled Draco closer.  Their breath mingled and Harry gasped into Draco’s mouth.  “You have to stop,” Draco whispered pulling away.  “I have to get back to work.”

            “I’m a patient,” Harry said back to him.  “And I need some very special attention.”

            Draco looked back at the locked door for a second and then turned to Harry.  “I suppose I could spare a minute for our most famous patient,” he said slyly.  “But then I have to go finish my shift.”

            “I’ll be quick,” Harry promised.

            “You better,” Draco leaned in again and kissed Harry’s lips softly as he pulled off his long, white robes, dropping them unceremoniously onto the floor.

            Crawling over Harry’s body, Draco rubbed his hips against his lover and smiled against Harry’s mouth.  He pressed another kiss to Harry’s lips and they both sighed.  Harry reached up and pulled Draco closer, pushing his hips up toward his fiancée.  He groaned as Draco reciprocated and pressed back down against him.  Their erections ground together and the friction was so intense that Harry saw stars.

            He reached for Draco and his fingers closed around his fiancée’s shaft through his trousers.  “Get these off,” Harry demanded.

            Draco leaned back and began to undo his clothing, ripping it off and throwing it to the floor.  Harry lifted up his hospital gown in a second and revealed his sizeable erection.  Draco licked his lips, looking at it.  “May I?” Draco asked softly.

            Nodding, Harry gripped his cock in his good hand and pumped it lazily, starting into Draco’s eyes.  His lover climbed on top of him once more, straddling his hips.  Harry could feel the heat from Draco’s body on his erection and leaned his head back, closing his eyes.  “Do you have something my naughty boy?”

            “Always,” Draco whispered huskily.  He produced a bottle of Magi-Lube from what looked like thin air and grinned down at Harry.  “I don’t want to be prepared,” he requested.  “I want it to hurt.”

            “Good boy,” Harry said with a smile.  He loved it when Draco wanted it dirty.  Harry watched as Draco poured some of the lube out into his palm.  Draco took his hand and reached for Harry.  His slick fingers closed around Harry’s dick and the dark-haired wizard sucked in his breath at the feeling.  It was smooth and a little cold and made his whole body tingle.  Draco worked his shaft for a few moments, making sure it was well-coated.  “Get up on me,” Harry demanded after a minute.  “I want you.”

            Draco obliged, hovering above Harry’s dick, while still gripping it in his hand.  He pressed Harry against his tight hole and groaned.  “I want you so much,” Draco moaned.  He pressed down and began to push against Harry.

            “Mmmm,” Harry said as he felt himself push into Draco’s tight heat.  “Yeah babe, that feels amazing.”  He pushed up with his hips and he felt completely enveloped by Draco.  His fiancée was so hot that Harry was almost undone.  The warmth of Draco’s arsehole was so welcoming.  “Oh Merlin,” Harry managed.  Draco was sliding so slowly down him, making sure he could take his lover in without preparation.  Harry wanted him to go faster but he tried to stay patient.

            “Ugh,” Draco groaned as he finally seated himself fully onto Harry’s enormous prick.  “You’re filling me up love,” he said breathlessly.  “It hurts,” he complained.

            “That’s because you didn’t let me finger you first,” Harry reminded him.  “You wanted it like this.”

            “I know,” Draco gasped.  “I always forget how big you are.  I’m being split in two.”

            “Not yet you aren’t,” Harry laughed.  “Just wait until I’m fucking you like the bad boy you are.”

            “Mmmm,” Draco nodded, flexing his inner muscles, making Harry gasp.

            “Oh love,” Harry gasped.  “Don’t do that, I’ll come.”

            “You better not,” Draco warned.  “I want a good fucking from my man.”

            “You’ll get it,” Harry promised.  “Can you move?”

            “Yes,” Draco gasped.  He lifted his hips so achingly slowly, and pulled himself up with his thighs.  He held Harry in only by the tip and squeezed again.  “Uh,” he grunted. 

            Harry bucked his hips and pushed back into Draco’s warmth.  For his part, Draco slid back down and allowed Harry to bottom out inside of him.  He sat there, connected intimately for a second before lifting himself again.  He rode Harry slowly and Harry held onto his hips lightly guiding him up and down.  Their pace was sedated and deliberate.  “Darling, how are you doing?” Harry asked.

            “I should be asking you that,” Draco managed.

            “I’m not the one with a thick cock in his arse,” Harry laughed.

            “Ahhh,” Draco moaned as he slid back down.  “I can—go a little faster now if you want.  I’m—I’m stretched.”

            “Good,” Harry said pistoning his hips upward hard and thrusting into his lover, his dick brushing Draco’s prostate.  Harry’s fiancée cried out at the intimate touch and his voice echoed in the locked room.  “You like that don’t you?” Harry whispered.  “You love it when I fuck your tight little hole.  You want it so bad don’t you?  You want me to cum in your arse and fill you up until you can’t take anymore.”

            “Oh yes,” Draco said breathlessly.  “I want that so much.”  He rode back, rocking against Harry’s cock and Harry gripped his lover’s hips even harder.  His fingers pressed into the flesh of Draco’s sides and he helped lift his fiancée up, almost taking his cock all the way out of him.  Draco whimpered and fucked himself back down hard.  His prostate was hit again and Harry smiled at the noises that Draco made.  Mewling little huffs as he fucked himself on Harry’s big cock.

            The sounds of their skin slapping together was loud and cracked into the room, mingled with their moans and cries.  Harry was sure that they could be heard on the other side of the door, but he didn’t care one bit.  He wanted everyone know that Draco Malfoy was his and his alone.  He wished he could take Draco into the lobby and fuck him there for all to see.  Publically, fully.  He wanted everyone to know that they were one.  One heart, one soul.  They fit together so well.

            “Ugh,” Draco moaned.  “Oh Harry, you’re so big.”  He lifted himself up once more, the pace picking up as he rode Harry’s cock.  “You feel so good in my arse.”

            “I know,” Harry responded.  “You feel amazing as well love.”

            Draco bounced up and down as fast as he could, his own cock bobbing in between them.  Harry could feel his balls tightening and he begged Draco to fuck him faster.  Draco sped up, his own cries coming out in loud shouts.  “Yes Harry,” he yelled.  “I love how you fuck me.”

            “Tell me how your tight little arse feels,” Harry grunted.

            “It feels so full,” Draco moaned.  “It hurts and I want more,” he shouted.  “More Harry, you fuck me so well.  Fill me up with your cum!”

            “Merlin, you’re so naughty,” Harry said, giving Draco a light slap on his bottom.  The motion caused Draco to fuck himself onto Harry’s cock even harder.  The friction of his arsehole was so wonderful.  Harry’s face was getting red from exertion.  “I’m going to come love,” he warned.  “I’m going to come soon.”

            “Yes,” Draco moaned.  “Come inside of me.  Fill me Harry!”

            Harry thrust upward as far as he could and Draco cried out so loudly.  Harry laughed a little as Draco reached up and slapped his own hand over his mouth, trying to muffle the sounds of his pleasure.  “No,” Harry said roughly.  “I want to hear you as I make you come.”

            Draco removed his hand and began to cry and grunt as Harry lifted himself up off of the hospital bed and fucked into him.  Harry could feel his orgasm just hanging on the edge of his consciousness.  He wanted to come so badly.  His sack tightened and he wordlessly opened his mouth as he spilled his seed deep into Draco’s arsehole.  “Yes,” Draco mouthed as he was filled with Harry’s cum.

            Once Harry had finished, he immediately grabbed onto Draco’s hard cock and pumped it in his hand.  He kept his dick deep inside his lover, just touching Draco’s prostate as he vigorously pumped his fiancée’s cock.  After a few passes, Draco came with a loud moan, spilling into Harry’s fist.  His come coated his lover’s hand and squished through his fingers.

            They fell against one another, completely spent and exhausted.  The come on Harry’s hand was starting to dry but he didn’t care.  He just wanted the feeling of Draco’s body laying against his chest.  Their hearts beating as one.  He felt so warm, safe and content.  He never wanted to move.  He wanted to stay like that, with his cock buried deep in Draco’s arse, laying in each other’s arms forever.

            Draco stirred against him and pulled back.  “I have to get back to work before I’m missed.”  He sounded disappointed.  “I’ll come check on you later and I’ll stay the night on the cot,” he pointed to the small bed in the corner of the room for guests.

            “I don’t want you to leave,” Harry said softly.  “But I understand.”  He leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Draco’s cheek.  “Thank you.”

            “No, thank you,” Draco laughed.  “I’ve never fucked during work before.  It’s kind of hot.”

            “You’re always hot,” Harry complimented.

            Draco shifted and moved, Harry’s cock slipping out of him, limp.  Draco redid his trousers while Harry simply pulled his hospital gown back down over himself.  Picking his white robe up off the floor Draco bent over and Harry got a lovely view of the beautiful arse he had just fucked.  “I’ll have to clean up,” Draco muttered sounding put out.

            “No you won’t,” Harry said sharply.

            Draco turned and looked at his fiancée with a question in his eyes.  “What?”

            “I don’t want you to clean up,” Harry grinned.  “I want you to spend the rest of your shift with my cum dripping out of your so you can think about what a terribly naughty boy you are.”

            “Kinky,” Draco raised his eyebrow.  “I suppose I can do that for you.  If you think it will help you heal.  You know I always take care of my patients.”

            Harry grinned and crooked his finger, beckoning Draco to come closer.  “Be prepared to have another go when you check on me again, because I still want you.”

            Draco laughed and shook his head.  “You’re incorrigible love.”

            “All for you,” Harry kissed Draco softly on the lips.

            “I’ll only let you fuck me again if you promise you won’t get hurt anymore.”

            “I already told you that I’ll do my best.”

            “Fine,” Draco pulled the white robes over his narrow shoulders.  He and Harry kissed once more before Draco went to the door to leave.  “Love you.”

            “Love you more Malfoy,” Harry said.  He enjoyed the view as Draco exited.  If he had to end up wounded in the line of duty, at least he had his own personal Healer to see to his every need.  Harry lay back against the fluffy pillows of the hospital bed and closed his eyes.  He knew that once he fell asleep, he would relive the love-making that had just happened.  No matter how many times they fucked, or kissed, or embraced, Harry Potter knew that he would never get enough of Draco Malfoy.


End file.
